drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3
Season 3 is the third season of Drawn Together. It first aired on October 5, 2006 with the episode Freaks & Greeks and ended on November 14, 2007 with American Idol Parody Clip Show. After the episode Lost in Parking Space, Part One aired on November 15, 2006, Drawn Together went on a year long hiatus and didn't return until October 4, 2007, airing the episode Lost in Parking Space, Part Two. This would contradict with events within the episode. In these episodes, Xandir makes T-shirts for everyone on their field trip that read "Drawn Together Shopping Trip 06", referencing to the year that this is happening, and so in Lost in Parking Space, Part Two, they're still wearing those shirts and referring to it as "06" when it is 2007. This season is the only season to contain episodes without musical numbers. These episodes would be Lost in Parking Space, Part One and Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care. Overview In the season three debut episode Freaks & Greeks, Ling-Ling's father Jun-Jee has attempted to commit suicide because of how lonely he is. Ling-Ling takes him back to the house and he falls madly in love with Toot. Ling-Ling doesn't like the idea of his father marrying her, but Toot falls a slave to him when he shows her how much money he has. Eventually, Jun-Jee finds out that Toot only loves him for his money and he and Ling-Ling get back together again and are happy once again, until Hikaru Sulu appears and Jun-Jee falls for him, and they teleport to another dimension, living out their years in love and Ling-Ling never sees him again. In the episode Charlotte's Web of Lies, Ling-Ling gives up killing after he murders Xandir and takes up a new life in dancing. He reunites with his old trainer Gash because he is the one who caused him to kill in the first place. Gash apologizes for what he did and says that he never wanted to kill anyone either and they both take up dancing again, leaving battle monsters to run rampant, killing people without anyone to stop them. In the episode Drawn Together Babies, it reveals what the lives of the cast were like as babies. The cast all lives in the Drawn Together house, despite the fact that they didn't go there until the events of the episode Hot Tub, and that their personalities were the opposite until the events of being visited by an evil babysitter named Charlotte. Clara used to be tolerant and acceptant of all groups of people, until she was put down for the prejudice of Foxxy, making her hate black people and become a racist. Foxxy used to be very worried about her body and didn't feel comfortable exposing it until she accidentally tore some of her pajamas off and was complimented on it by a very pervish Captain Hero, which made her become a full on stripper. Toot used to be a very joyful and friendly girl, until she was forced to kill Charlotte with a pool net and the scars of killing her could only be quenched by eating a ton of food. Ling-Ling used to speak fluent english until he was constantly ignored by everyone and he decided that there was no point in speaking English and started speaking the crazy made up language of Japorean. Xandir used to be a full-on hetero until he was kissed by Chad's Rebellious Brother Chase, and he felt the deep passion of his love, making him an effeminate homosexual. Spanky used to be concerned with cleanliness, until he had to pee outside of his diaper to save his life and he found he really liked it. Wooldoor used to be a human named Walter Sagget until he was transformed into a wacky whatchamacallit on the Sit'N'Spin. Captain Hero used to be a rule abiding kid who strictly followed his parent's rules and even served as antagonistic to the other babies but when he was trapped in the refrigerator with Charlotte's dead corpse, he started to fall in love with it and diddle it, making him a rule breaking rebel as well as the necrophile he is today. In the episode Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care, Foxxy is reunited with her real father. It is revealed that her father abandoned her because he didn't know how to take care of her, and told her that he was only going out to buy cigarettes. They were once again reunited and they had become a loving father and daughter once again, until Ling-Ling felt he was getting pushed out of the picture and he got into a huge argument with her. Uncle Benny was put off by this and he left them both the same way he left her before, once again. In the season finale episode American Idol Parody Clip Show, a singing contest commences and the cast has to compete by singing against each other. The worst singer is the one who will be eliminated and banned from the main cast forever. In the end, Clara, Wooldoor, and Xandir and on the chopping block, only to find out that the evicted housemate is actually Munchkin Mouse. A joke housemate who was never canonically a castmate but is in-universally considered to have been there from the very beginning. Episodes Category:Seasons